Fushigi Trigger, or the Time Play
by Dr Pixie
Summary: The Seishi get sucked into Guardia! Can they stop Magus's new evil plot? Chrono Trigger/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is about my third time trying to upload this story! too many bugs in it. Oh well, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me. Big surprise there, ne?  
  
*  
  
Chapter One: Introduction  
  
Hotohori strolled the grounds of Konan castle. The spring had come, bringing with it blossoms on every plant. The light breezes carried the scents of the heady blooms all throughout the air. He inhaled deeply, happy to be able to avoid some of his duties and enjoy nature once in a while. Hotohori looked over and saw Nuriko in the gardens under a large cherry blossom tree. Nuriko's purple robes matched his hair perfectly, but the trimming in pale pink was the perfect complement for the cherry blossoms. For a moment, Hotohori almost forgot that his purple-haired friend wasn't a woman, but his thoughts were over quickly when Nuriko bounded over and hugged his arm.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko trilled happily. "Isn't it a lovely day?"  
  
"Yes it is." The emperor replied. "It is nice that you are able to visit in court, Nuriko-san." He wondered when Nuriko would unlatch from his arm, but he knew it wouldn't be soon. A shadow fell over the two, and they looked up to see a familiar face standing on the high castle walls.  
  
"Hello Hotohori-sama, no da!" The blue haired man said, jumping nimbly down into the castle grounds. "How is everything is Konan, no da?" he asked.  
  
"Very well, thank you, Chichiri-san." Hotohori commented. "I am happy to see my friends today." He saw that the monk's mask was frowning and the man himself seemed apprehensive.  
  
"Something wrong?" Nuriko asked, finally unwinding his arms from Hotohori's. Chichiri toyed with the sides of his mask.  
  
"Actually, yes, no da." He said. "I felt a strange power from Mt. Leikaku, and I thought that you would like to know, no da. I can't tell if it is a person's chi," His mask was in his hands and his voice was serious. "But I was worried about what to do about it."  
  
"Thank you for coming, Chichiri-san. I will come with you to investigate." Hotohori said, and cut everyone off before they could protest. "The court can manage without me for now. I will change into some more fitting traveling clothes and meet you at the gates of the palace." He said. Chichiri nodded and disappeared. Nuriko frowned and followed Hotohori inside.  
  
"You're not leaving without me, that's for sure!" he declared as Hotohori laughed.  
  
The three traveled on horseback towards the mountains, talking along the way.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't have brought Tamahome and the others?" Nuriko asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Tasuki lives up here in the mountains, no da. He'll be here, and there's no time to get the others, no da. The energy might not be there if we delayed that much, no da." Chichiri responded, shifting in the saddle and searching for the energy he had felt.  
  
"Have you found the energy yet, Chichiri?" Hotohori asked. Chichiri squinted and his face brightened.  
  
"It's right over there, no da!" He said, turning the horse in the direction of a small clump of trees. As the three approached, voices could be heard.  
  
"Approach with caution." Hotohori commanded. They made it to the clearing and saw a strange sight. Many of the mountain bandits were standing about, bewildered or talking angrily. A familiar face, Kouji, was pacing irritably in front of a strange object. It was a swirling blue portal that had suddenly appeared.  
  
"What happened, no da?" Chichiri asked, dismounting from the horse. Many of the bandits burst out talking, each one trying to be heard over the other.  
  
"Genrou's gone!"  
  
"He's disappeared."  
  
"It's because of this!" one man said, pointing to the vortex. Kouji pushed forward to talk to the rest. "Quiet, all of you! Listen to your Leader!" He barked. The men fell into an irritated silence. Kouji frowned and faced the three Seishi. "You guys are pals of Genrou, right? Ok, here's what happened. We were patrolling when this funny thing opened up outta nowhere. Genrou and I were checkin' it out when he fell right into it!"  
  
"Tasuki-san's in that?!" Nuriko asked incredulously. Kouji nodded.   
  
"Yeah, and none of these guys will go in and check it out!"  
  
"I don't see you walking in there, either!" One man yelled to Kouji. The man whirled around and began to angrily berate the whole crew. Hotohori turned to discuss the situation with his two friends.  
  
"There does not seem like there is anything else we can do here except follow Tasuki." The Emperor of Konan stated frankly.  
  
"I know it's a dangerous venture, but we have to, no da." Chichiri said.  
  
"Yeah, we gotta get that baka, Tasuki!" Nuriko said. With that final remark, the three walked into the gate. Once they entered, the voices of the angry and astonished bandits were cut off as the gate closed and the three were flung into the unknown.  
  
  
AN: So how'd ya like it? The intro is a bit weak, but stay tuned for the next installment~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

AN: This chapter gets a bit long. I described the two fighting, though anyone who's played the game would know who they were. The FY people don't know them, so the description is for their benefit!  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is not mine, neither is Chrono Trigger, but one can dream...  
  
*  
  
Chatper 2: Rival's Battle  
  
"Where are we…?" Nuriko asked in a dazed voice. His voice was muffled, due to the fact that his face was hidden by thick green grass. There was an indistinguishable sound that came from Hotohori.  
  
"What did you say?" Nuriko inquired, sitting up. This time it was clearer.  
  
"Get OFF us, Nuriko!!" Hotohori commanded. The man jumped up instantly, which allowed Chichiri and Hotohori to stand. They brushed off their clothes and looked around.  
  
"We're in some kinda woods, and it's summer here, not spring, no da!" Chichiri said in awe. "Strange, no da!"  
  
"Strange or not, get me outta this &*$#ing tree!!" An irate voice bawled. The three looked up to see their friend Tasuki on a limb. The back of his long coat was snagged on a branch, and he was flailing his limbs angrily.  
  
"There you are, Tasuki-san!" Nuriko smiled as he pulled Tasuki down with ease, but not too gently.  
  
"Hmph, thanks a lot! Control your strength!" He muttered, rubbing his back and pulling a face at Nuriko. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"We do not know, but I suggest we look around and get our bearings." Hotohori said sensibly. They walked out of the trees and instantly found themselves on a cliff. A rickety wooden bridge was hung between two ledges was their only way across the cliff where they had ended up.  
  
"Is that safe?" Tasuki asked, eyeing it dubiously. Nuriko tested it with his foot.  
  
"It feels sturdy enough. I mean, we don't have a choice across, do we?" he grinned and gingerly began to go across.  
  
"Be careful, Nuriko-san!" Hotohori said. With tentative steps, Nuriko crossed and waved from the other side, indicating for the others to follow. Once across, the three noted the look on Nuriko's face.  
  
"What's up, Nuriko, no da?" Chichiri asked the man, who seemed confused.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"I don't hear anything. Are you going crazy?" Tasuki jeered, then received a smack on the head from Nuriko.  
  
"I hear it, too!" Hotohori said. The sound was the unmistakable clash of steel on steel; somewhere nearby there was a battle. Chichiri was at the edge of a low cliff and beckoned the others over. They followed and looked down at the spectacle. A young man somewhere in his twenties was panting in the hot summer sun. He brushed a damp lock of green hair out of his eyes and into the thick ponytail hung low at his neck. His clothes were strange to the travelling Seishi: lightweight armor glittered over a white tunic. He wore baggy white pants, thick boots and gloves, and a cape that matched his hair. He hefted a large broadsword slowly at his foe, who was even odder in appearance than the man.   
  
His rival was extremely pale with sky blue hair cascading down to his mid-back over a dark blue cloak. To add to the fact that he was much older than his opponent, he looked almost vampiric in facial appearance, from the red eyes to the pointed ears. He also wore armor, but his tunic had no sleeves, exposing pale, muscular arms. His dark purple pants were ripped in some spots from the fight, but his white face was undaunted as his clutched an enormous scythe in gloved hands. He grinned wickedly at the younger man.  
  
"Ready to die?" he asked in a dry voice. The man with the green hair shifted his broadsword and looked determinedly at the white-faced man.  
  
"Not yet, knave. You're going first." He said in a hoarse voice. The two had obviously been fighting for some time, by the looks of their worn clothes, which stuck to their skin from sweat and blood.  
  
"Brave words from a dead man!" The pale man bellowed, rushing forward in attack. The younger one blocked skillfully, each fighter matched strike for strike.  
  
"I wonder who they are." Hotohori wondered from his vantage point. "And I wonder why they are fighting and if we should step in…" he was reminded of the fight at hand as he felt a huge wave of energy from the younger fighter.  
  
"Water 2!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands, palms forward, at the elder man. Huge waves gushed forth at an incredible speed and pressure. The other man barely had time to speak before the water hit.  
  
"Barrier!" The other man yelled as a glowing green wall deflected the water. Both the wall and the water disappeared on contact. The older man pointed at the younger. "Dark bomb!" The on-looking Seishi were almost knocked over by the immense energy.  
  
"That man," Chichiri said, looking at the pale-faced fighter. "Uses an awesome amount of energy, no da! The only way to have that much is to…" he was cut off as Nuriko gasped and pointed at the younger man, who was dazed on the ground.  
  
"We have to help or someone's gonna die!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Not just yet. Look at that!" Tasuki said, pointing. The younger man was surrounded by sparkling yellow energy. It dissipated, and he stood up, looking refreshed. The paler one grew angry.  
  
"You're not supposed to heal, Glenn." He growled. "That should've killed you." The young man named Glenn smiled thinly.  
  
"Too bad, Magus. You almost had me, but I see now we're equal." He said. The pale man, Magus, narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps on such an intermediate level of fighting, but let's up the power!" He tugged on his gloves and began to move his hands in a complex motion. Glenn looked horrified as he took a stance to block the blow. The winds picked up as energy gathered into a twisted black form in Magus' hands.  
  
"To have that kind of power, you need an incredibly black heart and chi, na no da!" Chichiri gasped. "And that man will never be able to block it, no da!!" Before anyone could stop him, Chichiri had jumped from the cliff in front of Glenn as the man Magus released the energy.  
  
"DARK MATTER!!" Magus roared, throwing the evil energy towards his foe. The monk held his staff forward and chanted a barrier. The staff rattled as the magical energy smashed into the barrier, sending the monk flying, but deflecting the brunt of the attack. The rest of the energy pounded the young man and caused him to be pushed backwards and hit the ground.  
  
"CHICHIRI!" The others called from the cliff as they raced down a path to the battle scene.   
  
"I…itai, no da…" Chichiri said wearily. The monk opened his eyes weakly and saw a pair of narrow red eyes glaring at him.  
  
"You…how dare you step into my fight!" The man spat, his voice full of malice. "I was about to rid myself of him, but I guess you'll just have to die first!" He raised the scythe aloft as Chichiri, too weak to move, finally blacked out.  
  
"Lekka Shien!!" Tasuki roared, sending waves of scorching from the tessen and at the pale man, Magus. He looked over and jumped out of the way, singing the end of his long cloak. He landed in a crouch and saw that the other two were preparing to fight. Glenn groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Magus looked at the young man and frowned.  
  
"This fight is no longer in my favor, Glenn. But beware, I will kill you, and anyone else that gets in the way of my triumph!" He swore and vanished.  
  
"Chichiri, wake up!" Hotohori said, crouching over the man. Tasuki folded his tessen and replaced it on the holder on his back.  
  
"I told you we should have brought the others. Mitsukake could heal him!" Nuriko wailed to the emperor, who was still trying to revive the fainted monk.  
  
"Excuse me," Glenn said, sheathing his broadsword. The three looked over at him. "We can bring him back to my home where he can be properly treated. I know some healing magic, and I might be able to help."   
  
"Why didn't you say that sooner?!" Tasuki barked. Hotohori stood up and nodded to the young man.  
  
"Thank you, we appreciate your help. I hope that soon you will be able to tell us why you were up against such an opponent." He said in a regal voice. Glenn nodded as Nuriko picked up the monk easily and followed the others out of the cliffs.  
  
So...? Questions or comments send em my way! 


End file.
